Fate Intervened
by AliceInNovaScotia
Summary: This takes place, when Satine is waiting for Obi-Wan in the park, in the episode Duchess Of Mandalore. Just a different take on what would've happened.


At Coruscant Park, just outside of the Jedi Temple, Duchess Satine was waiting for a certain person to arrive. She didn't want anyone to see her, because she was being chased by dumb Republic policemen. She also realized that a bounty hunter was after her, and he was the one who killed Davu Golec, which is why the police are after her. She wonders that maybe she shouldn't be risking her life anymore, because it seems that Death Watch will do anything to get her. Keeping her hood tightly wrapped around her head, she tried to look up without being seen by the police or the bounty hunter for Obi-Wan. Satine decided that she should just keep her head down, and maybe Obi-Wan will sense her presence. After for about five minutes, she felt someone sitting beside her. A male voice said "It's a relief to see you alive," Satine recognized Obi-Wan's voice, and smiled at him. "What on planet are you doing out here?" Satine replied, in a soft voice "I came out here to get some information from my friend about what Deputy Minister Jerec said about Republic interfering with Mandalorian affairs, thankfully it was tampered with," "Well, are you alright then?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yeah, I'm okay when I've got Republic policemen after me and, a bounty hunter after me as well!" Satine replied sarcastically. "You know Satine, there's no need for sarcasm, and just curious why are these people after you?" "The policemen think I killed my friend from Mandalore, when it was the bounty hunter trying to kill me, and I also had my deactivator out so that explains why they accused me," Satine looked at Obi-Wan and saw that he was concentrating on something. "What is it?" Satine asked. "The bounty hunter is around, but he doesn't know where you are, probably because of all the people wearing cloaks," Obi-Wan said. "We have to get you the senate, so you can present that piece of information to the Chancellor," "Yeah, that's the thing, it was destroyed by me dropping it and it being crushed by pedestrians," Satine went on, "And even if I do go to the senate they'll still arrest me," "I'll take you to my quarters," said Obi-Wan. "But won't you get a punishment from me being in there, because of you crazy Jedi codes," Satine said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "Yes, but you know I'd do anything to keep you safe, we're friends are we not?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes, friends and nothing more," Satine said sadly, but Obi-Wan didn't notice. "Let's go, we'll sort all this arresting stuff later, but right now we need to get you out of here, away from the bounty hunter," "Agreed," Satine replied. As Satine and, Obi-Wan walked through Galactic City, Obi-Wan told her to keep her head down, because the bounty hunter could be anywhere. As Obi-Wan guided Satine, he tried to sense the bounty hunters presence, but he saw a jet pack light up on a platform and watched it zoom away. Obi-Wan tried to walk quickly, but realized that the Republic Policemen were after her as well. They were nearing the Jedi Temple, and Obi-Wan considered which route would be the best to his quarters without being seen. Obi-Wan told Satine that they would be going around, into the back. As they got inside, luckily no one was around. The two walked as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't be caught, and thankfully they made it to Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan unlocked the door with his palm and a beeping noise confirmed the hand. Once when they were inside, Obi-Wan felt himself tense up, being in a dark room, alone, with Satine. "Um…you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Obi-Wan suggested. "Um…sure, yeah, um whatever you say," Satine felt even more nervous than Obi-Wan. Since, Satine only had the clothes she had which were the ones she was wearing, she had to sleep in the clothes she had on, which wasn't really a problem. The two didn't talk for the rest of the night. They both slept in separate rooms, yet both were wishing they slept in the same room, in the same bed.


End file.
